Black Butler: Book of Suspicion
by BabylonGardens
Summary: (Modern AU) (Pairings OCxCiel, OCxAlois, OCxOC) Eleanora, Rianne, Felicia and Ele are best friends at the prestigious St Euphemia's High School. But when mysterious cases of fainting students surfaces, and they befriend the new students Ciel and Alois, they find their happy lives turned upside down, becoming involved in a conspiracy that threatens to tear their friendships apart.
1. Prologue

St Euphemia's Secondary School (or better yet, St Em's) was one of the most private and prestigious high schools in the state. For rich young men and women with far too much time on their hands, it was the perfect place to gain a gentle push of an education, yet receive one of the most recognized certificates in the entire country. Like all filthy rich schools, it was based on twenty-two-and-a-half acres, groomed to perfection and filled with state of the art facilities. Everything there was trimmed perfectly to the 't' (even the grass length had a regulation).

However, even in this perfect world of lush rose bush gardens and sandstone gargoyles, something sinister lurked below the painted and polished surface, like the crooked tie of a prefect.

There was a dark blotch on the cream colour of St Em's chapel walls (one could say literally and figuratively).

A week before, a strange letter was sent from the head of the school, Headmaster Padre. It was unexpected for the wealthiest parents in the country to find out that the oasis of their children's education was facing some troubles - troubles which were never explained in the letter.

" _Dearest parents and carers,_

 _It is with a repentant heart that I must inform you all that the teachers of years ten and above have applied for extended leave due to pressing health concerns. This matter has already been sorted - new teachers are arriving in time for next Monday._

 _Regarding the alleged 'health concerns' of the school, with complete and utter honesty, I must stress that there is no danger nor threat that can affect your child here at St Euphemia's. Your child's safety is our utmost priority, and if there was even the slightest chance of danger occurring at my school, your son/daughter would be returned to you in the swiftest of time._

 _The fact of the matter is, there is no reason to be alarmed, merely it seems that the stress of teaching has gotten to most of our staff, especially since they must uphold such strong values many other teachers are very much unused to. They will return as soon as their situation allows._

 _It is with great pleasure that I welcome our new staff, and I hope that we can limit all disruptions which follow with this staff shuffling._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Headmaster Padre of St Euphemia's Secondary School."_

It was odd, and even though many could appreciate the randomness of the event, many overlooked its importance - its significance. That something sinister was clawing its way up, wrapping its slimy fingers around the students - but at that moment, no one really seemed to care.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello my lovely readers ~~~! Its Author-Chan!

Here is my newest story based on my newfound love for Black Butler! Tee Hee _

Pls read and review!

* * *

It was a cold Monday morning, where even the sun despised its role of waking the world up. Students milled about the polished tile floors of the locker rooms, gathering equipment for the day ahead.

 _"Students, there is to be an assembly straight after homeroom. All books are to remain in lockers until period one."_

Groans erupted from the PA announcement. Assemblies were looked upon as fondly as the rats that roamed the grounds at night.

"Did'ya hear that?" Eleanora turned to her two friends either side of her locker. "We've got assembly."

Now many kids at St Em's detested assembly, but not this group. They held many differences to the clear majority of the school population, however, we will leave those for a later date.

"I have ears you know." Rianne adjusted her glasses in time to her sass, whilst brushing her honey brown hair away from her face.

Felicia rolled her dark eyes. "You remind us every day." She turned back to shove her folder in her locker. "We've got bio," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Today? Ewwww!" Eleanora scrunched her nose.

"Bro, **bio** box."

"Oh. Then what are we waiting for! Let's get going people!"

She gripped their arms and tugged them along, both Felicia and Rianne letting out long suffering sighs - evidence that this happened way too often for comfort.

They crossed the emerald green oval, a testament to the price of tuition at the school, and trekked into the hall.

Just as they suspected, the hall was devoid of students. A few junior teachers milled about, setting up last minute speeches and chairs. Rianne, Felicia and Eleanora ambled to the back of the hall, into a box-like structure built right at the back, facing towards the fantastic stage of St Em's.

Huge red and black curtains were draped across the hall - the proud crimson and bold onyx the colours of their prestigious school. Their school motto and symbol was printed across the top of the sizable front door, _'_ et scientiam in deo speramus'. _In God and knowledge we trust._ It was written around the silhouette of an angel, stretching their hand towards a book. Many students entertained the idea of the angel reaching towards a stash of porn. 

They began to set up the necessary pieces of equipment for the assembly.

All was peaceful, until Rianne mentioned one huge fact: "Where's the running order?"

All production froze.

"Usually Mr. Marsh has it but…" Dread filled their stomachs. They forgot - all the senior teachers were gone.

No one had brought up the running order. They were going into the assembly blind.

"Okay, let's be calm," began Eleanora, hand on her hip in the universal pose of nonchalance. "No one's here yet."

As if on cue, swarms of students began to mill in, like bees to a pot of honey. Twin sets of eyes burned on our jinxer.

"..."

"Nice one Nora."

Silence consumed the small room, horror settling in like dew on a cold morning.

"Alright, plan of attack?" Asked Felicia after a few precious seconds.

Rianne snapped her fingers, signaling an epiphany.

"So, like, we know that its gonna start in like, five minutes," Eleanora and Felicia nodded in agreement and for her to continue. "So why don't we have someone run down to a teacher and see if they can track it down."

"If we can't?" Felicia questioned, fear blossoming in her eyes.

"We'll just have to go impromptu."

They gasped.

"Go Nora!"

"Me?!"

"Just GO!"

Cue mission impossible theme song.

Eleanora rushed down, her long plaid skirt more of a hindrance than anything else. From the windows of the biobox, they could see her black hair mould into a flash of ivory - testament to her - to their desperation.

"I've never prayed to God before, but I think I should start," Rianne mumbled.

They watched as Eleanora ran over to the nearest teacher-figure: a tall man dressed immaculately in a pure ink suit. He seemed to hold an air of grace and fierceness, even from their distance of observation. Eleanora ran up, and a small exchange occurred, where she then began her short return to the biobox.

"She's not running, which means we're in the clear," said Rianne.

"I hope you're right," stated Felicia.

Eleanora entered, slightly out of breath (running was not any one of their strong points).

"Ok, got some good and bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Bad."

"Good."

"Ok, I'll start with bad. No running order."

"What!" Shouted Rianne in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

"Some dumbass didn't see the need. Anyways, there's some good news too."

"What's that?" asked Felicia, as Rianne tried to curb away a panic attack.

"Teacher I just talked to, think his name's Mr. Michaelis, said he can direct us."

"Oh, that's convenient. Why couldn't they print that shit out?" Rianne fumed.

"It is due to the last-minute nature of this gathering. There has been very little time to organise every detail. Furthermore, a lady should never cuss like a pirate."

All three jumped, having never heard the smooth fucker walk up to the doorway, nor lean himself against the frame like some swimwear model. Rianne blushed - she'd just been told off by a teacher for something she rarely did around teachers.

"Now, shall I tell you the order of affairs, or are you going to stand there gaping like fish?" His voice was like the silkiest satin. Rianne declared war, Felicia became slightly annoyed, and Eleanora questioned her sanity.

Even in her shocked state, Felicia still managed to secure a piece of paper and pen for Mr. Michaelis to write down their saving grace.

He wrote just as elegantly as his suit, beautiful curves and dips. Jealousy flashed through all three at his beautiful, comprehensible hand writing.

"Now, if any of you have any questions, feel free to seek me out again," he commanded, as he handed back the paper like a precious diamond. He proceeded to then vanish into the air, looking not unlike black vapour.

"What the hell."

"Let's just get organised."

They sat at their stations. Rianne on projector, Felicia on sound and Eleanora on lights.

"This is going to be interesting."

Really, Eleanora had no idea how much foreshadowing she had just invited into the story.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again~~~! Welcome back to my lovely story _

I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but I have to add drama somewhere! T-T

I hope you like next chap!

Pls read and review

~~~~Author-Chan

* * *

"Welcome to the third week of term two, students."

Headmaster Padre began his principal's address, with his arms waving around like a palm tree in a strong breeze.

Rianne face palmed, "Who put this guy in charge of one of the richest schools in the country?"

"Who knows…" agreed Felicia.

They listened to the highly energetic principal, many feeling exhausted just watching him.

"And now, I would like to introduce the newest members of the senior school faculty!"

Several interesting figures ambled on stage, each seemly stranger than the other. Eleanora couldn't decide whether to turn on the spotlight, Rianne debated the pros and cons of bringing down the projector on their heads, and Felicia just muted all the mics. The headmaster glared in her direction, and it _suddenly_ turned back on.

"Now we have, Mr. Sebastian Michaelis," Rianne bristled.

"Mr. Grell Sutcliffe," They had never seen so much red on one person before.

"Mr. Claude Faustus." he stared straight at the back, and the creepy factor seemed to rise with their paralysed horror.

"Miss Hannah Annafellows." She was quite pretty, but seemed to have an aura of cold steel.

"Mr, umm, Undertaker?" He giggled uncontrollably as he strutted on stage.

"Mr Finnian, Mr Tanaka, Mr Bard and Miss Mey Rin." The quadro waved with gusto.

"I expect you all to show the respect these new staff members deserve. Show them the hospitality that students at St Euphemia's is renowned for."

With a flash, the assembly was over, and recess commenced. Except, they were left to pack up the hall. Whilst stacking chairs, Felicia noticed a sinister glint in the distance.

"Something wicked this way comes!"

Rianne turned. "That's Mrs Devon! She's the best, you prat."

Out of the shadows sprinted out Mrs Devon dressed in a floral print skirt, towing behind her a disgruntled looking short boy with standout blue hair.

"Why the fuck he's got an eye patch?" Eleanora asked, almost dropping her chair in the process.

"Cos' he probably saw your face." Came the monotone reply.

Mrs Devon stopped in front of the trio.

"Hello Girls~~~!"

"Hello Mrs Devon," they chorused.

"I need you three to do a _very_ important job for me~"

"What is it?" Asked Rianne, her curiosity piqued.

"Could you take this strapping young lad under your wings?"

They shared silent communication.

"...Sure?" Answered Felicia.

Mrs Devon made a noise suspiciously like that of a cry of victory.

"Thank you so much girls, I knew I could count on you!"

All three answered her with shy 'thank you's' and beaming smiles. It was not every day they were noticed. Mrs Devon left in a flowery whirlwind, leaving behind the new student in their midst.

"What's your name?" Asked Rianne.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

St Euphemia's Secondary School was massive. Every classroom could fit more than fifty students at a time (but usually only ever had less than thirty), and had large gardens at every corner. The oval of the school was no exception.

It sat in the very heart of the school, like an ocean of always freshly cut grass, where everything else that took place seemed to revolve around. Situated directly around the oval was the old gothic-style library, dozens of worn sandstone class blocks, and an eating area decorated with dozens of tables, chairs and plain brown pavers.

It was a prized section of the school. Sheltered by numerous trees and a steel covering, the school's patio was fought over often. But there was one table that no one ever tried to steal (the last time someone did, several teachers were called). It was a senior table by right, and only seniors ever sat there. It was passed down from generation to generation of a particular group of children: children who attended St Em's on scholarship and who held top marks in the school.

This was the Squad's favourite table, and no one dared steal it.

As our newly formed group of four made their way, they noticed the last two members of their squad already seated at the table, laughing and giggling together.

"Geez, Val and Ele should get a room already."

Rianne elbowed Eleanora at that statement. "Can you not?"

They finally reached the picnic table, all claiming a spot.

Ciel, obviously awkward at being a newbie (at school and in the group) stood off to the side. Our resident hawk also noticed this.

"Oi, Ciel," he turned to face Rianne. "You can sit down you know. None of us bite."

Eleanora smirked. She nudged the handsome boy she had sat down next to, "I know one of us who does."

Valentino blushed a bright scarlet. "D-don't say things like that!" He stammered.

"Sh-shut it Nora!" Ele added.

"Nora, we already know you're the one who bites," roasted Felicia.

Laughter sounded round the table, except for Ciel who looked like a tea towel stuck in an industrial washing machine.

"Who's this?" Asked Ele, finally noticing the blue-haired newbie.

"I'm Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive."

"It's time for introductions~!" Sang Ele. "My name is Eleanora, but as the better Eleanora, I have been renamed Ele!"

Sitting next to Ele, Felicia went next.

"I'm Felicia, and I've _always_ been named Felicia. Except when my parents wanted to call me Jordan."

Rianne laughed. "Name's Rianne. Don't be fooled by the name though, I'm German."

They all sniggered. "And I'm Eleanora. I can go by many names, but none of them are nice enough to say."

That earned a few more laughs.

"Hello Ciel. I'm Valentino, but just call me Val. I enjoy long walks to the fridge."

Ele giggled. "Seriously Val, I thought that you loved all the cute girls at school!" She winked.

Val laughed heartily, "that too!"

They all shared a meaningful look, before bursting out, "WELCOME TO THE PIT OF HELL THAT IS ST EM'S!"

Ciel seemed to smirk. "Hell, huh?"

"You'll see," came Felicia's reply.

The bell jingled, a tune from the chorus of the school song.

"That's our cue to go. What do you have first, Ciel?" Eleanora's motherly side rearing its ugly head.

"English."

"We're in the same grade, right?" Asked Felicia.

"Year twelve?"

"Yeah, same grade," grinned Valentino. "Follow us, we'll lead you to class."

They made their way through the throngs of students to first period.

* * *

Eleanora, Rianne, Felicia and Ciel entered the designated classroom, as Valentino and Ele entered a separate room.

"Where are they going?" Asked Ciel.

"They're in a different class," answered Felicia.

As they entered, our golden trio stopped and stared in shock. There, already at the front of the class stood Mr Michaelis, flashing a brilliant smile of fake innocence. Several students were already seated, and many girls (and some boys) were already drooling.

"Lord have mercy on our souls," Eleanora mumbled under her breath.

They led Ciel to their usual seats: four desks directly in front of the teacher's desk. They settled themselves in, before waiting for the class to begin.

After pulling out a pocket watch, ("Who has _those_ now days!?" "Shut up Nora!") Mr Michaelis signalled for the class to begin.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to your first class with me, Mr Michaelis."

One line in, and there were already about three nosebleeds.

"Now, I understand that your next unit is poetry."

No one said anything. It was quieter than a graveyard at night.

"Not very talkative, I see," Mr Michaelis added, probably trying to break the awkward silence. "That's alright."

He moved to the whiteboard, and picked up a marker.

"Today, I would like to gauge your poetic abilities. You now have half the lesson to write a poem."

He began to write in his swirly cursive, the word 'love' slowly emerging on the board.

"Your topic is love. I suggest brainstorming first. Begin!"

The sounds of papers and scribbling pens erupted through the room. Many students, it seemed, took the opportunity to impress their teacher.

Our group didn't. Ciel doodled on his page, Rianne googled searched a quick poem, Felicia made a Haiku, and Eleanora attempted the task, snickering to herself.

Before too long, Mr Michaelis called for them to stop.

"Now, even if your poem is not finished, it's alright. But now I would like you all to move your chairs and make a socratic circle at the back of the room."

"Woo! Satanic circle time!" Cheered Eleanora.

Laughter and sniggers drowned out the sounds of scraping chairs.

"Nora…" Began Felicia,

"Yeah?" Asked Eleanora.

"It's **socratic**." Finished Rianne.

"Oh. Shit."

Mr Michaelis shot the group an evil eye. "Please hurry up, we do not have all term to wait for you three to take a seat."

More giggles sounded from the class, so they sat down.

"Now, we shall perform this in a circle, starting with you," he pointed to a random girl who squealed.

After about (what seemed like) fifty boring poems on roses and violets, the turn fell to our group of nerdy misfits. Rianne went first.

"Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Sugar is sweet and so are you…"

Mr Michaelis sighed in suffering, but made no move to stop her.

"But the roses are wilting,

The violets are dead,

The sugar bowl's empty,

and so is your head."

A vein stood proudly on his forehead. "Miss…?"

"Rianne."

"Yes, Rianne, why did you write a poem on hate, when I asked for a poem on _love_?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, firstly, there's a thin line between love and hate." A shit-eating grin appeared on her face. "And I wanted to subvert the genre of love poems by transforming a traditional love limerick into an opposite subject."

Mr Michaelis pinched the bridge between his nose, almost like he was trying to fight off a headache.

"That's lovely. Next person please."

Ciel straightened. Clutching his book close to his body, he flipped it around to show a page full of black scribble, complete with a straight face.

Mr Michaelis was trembling in barely controlled anger.

"Where is your poem?"

Ciel glanced at the page. "It is in there somewhere."

"Next!"

Felicia stood proudly.

"Old pond,

A frog jumps in,

Sound of water."

She sat back down.

"That is _not_ a love poem!", snarled Mr Michaelis.

"It is!" countered Felicia. "I love frogs, so I wrote a poem about them."

Mr Michaelis face palmed. He mumbled something unintelligible under his breath.

"Next person."

Eleanora smiled slyly. "Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Okay,

The sky is draped

In a deep and daring red

Sweat drips down

Your moist forehead.

I take your hand

Its burning hot,

Down one end

Of my loose tied top-"

"SHUT UP NORA!", Rianne and Felicia shouted.

"Oh, deary me," stated Mr Michaelis, a mischievous smile gracing his lips. "I wanted you to continue."

"Bad touch, bad touch!", whispered Eleanora.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to collect your poems, and take them to my office."

Each student handed over their work, and he left the classroom. The room descended into chatter, many conversations running along the lines of "isn't our teacher hot?!"

"Well, that was a disaster", mumbled Felicia.

"Tell me about it!", groaned Eleanora. "This is bullshit."

"Well, you three made idiots of yourselves," commented Ciel.

All was quiet, before Rianne seemed to have a lightbulb moment.

"Guys! You know what we haven't done!"

"What?", asked Felicia and Eleanora at the same time.

"We haven't completed Ciel's initiation ceremony!"

"My what?!", cried Ciel.

"Can't you hear? It's a ceremony which makes you a full member of our group," smirked Felicia.

"Kay, Nene, I need you to stand on a chair," commanded Eleanora.

Rianne complied, some students turning to watch the strange event. When Rianne was comfortably standing on top of a chair, without any warning, Eleanora grabbed Ciel and hoisted him up for Rianne to hold.

"What the hell are you doing?!", he shouted, voice cracking from surprise.

"Already answered that~", sung Felicia.

"Kay, Felicia, you do the forehead thing."

"Cool."

They all took a big breath. By now, the whole class had noticed the affair, and had stopped to watch with baited breath. Even Ciel seemed to be more curious than scared at this point.

"One, two, three…"

Rianne hoisted Ciel up to her full height, just above her head (he was really light). He let out a scream as this occurred, but what happened next completely drowned him out.

"IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!

AND IT MOVES US ALL!"

The whole class began to sing along, a chorus of equally good (and bad) voices continued with the song, as Rianne lowered Ciel to Felicia. Felicia pulled out a blue highlighter, and drew a cross upon his forehead.

"I now dub thee, member of the Squad!"

Eleanora and Rianne cheered, Ciel just looked sick of being manhandled.

And this was the exact moment Mr Michaelis chose to walk into the room, with the rest of the students still singing the opening song from the Lion King, blue highlighter spread all over Ciel's forehead, with Eleanora, Rianne and Felicia cheering.

"You four," he pointed to illustrate his point, "will be joining me for detention at lunch!"

They couldn't see his brown red eyes under the darkness of his rage.

"Huh, my first detention," muttered Eleanora under her breath.

* * *

BONUS:

Ciel: "Why did **I** get detention?!"

Sebastian: "It was a consensual situation obviously."

Ciel: "NO IT BLOODY WASN'T!"

Sebastian: "Well, suck it up you little bitch."


	4. Chapter 3

English had finally ended, after Mr. Michaelis had set a serious amount of homework.

"I want each of you to research a love poet, then make a collection of their most significant works. Due next lesson, which is...tomorrow."

Everyone had groaned as they exited the room.

"What's next?", asked Ciel.

"Math…." Rianne, Felicia and Eleanora spat.

"Worst subject of the day," added Felicia.

They trekked across the school to the other side, clambering up a steep set of stairs. Because they were all nerds, they were completely exhausted after climbing up halfway.

"When will we reach the room?", Ciel panted out.

"Soon, I hope", groaned Eleanora in response.

They continued into a large corridor, lined with floor to ceiling windows letting in bright sunshine which burned their eyes. From their height, they could see the rest of the school spread around the oval, little black and red ants scattered around during the mad rush to class.

"Wow," muttered Ciel. "What a view."

"That's what she said!", giggled Eleanora.

"yikes, can you not!"

"Grow up already!"

They reached the necessary room - which matched the subject. It was one of the older classrooms in the school, and it really showed. The brown paint on the walls was peeling slightly, the desks full of generations of students' scribble and graffiti, the carpet was full of dirty splotches and there was a grand total of two windows in the entire room, making it feel tiny and dark.

"Hate this room," muttered Rianne. "How much does it pay to go here again?"

"Enough to renovate the damn room twenty times over", said Felicia.

"Let's just get a good seat," interrupted Ciel.

So the Squad claimed the row of seats closest to one of the two windows that was nearest to the board. After chatting about absolutely nothing for a while, Ciel cleared his throat, indicating that he wanted to comment.

"So," Ciel began. "What are you learning in maths?"

"Don't know," answered Felicia. "I don't take maths."

Her face went pale with realization.

"Oh Mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz, I'm not supposed to be here!"

She stood up a few seconds too late, for as soon as she stood, the only door in the room slammed shut with an almighty bang, and in strode their math teacher.

Ciel stiffened as soon as he saw the man, which Rianne found just _slightly_ odd. _Maybe he really hates math…?_ She thought.

"Sir," began Felicia. "I'm not in the right room. I don't take maths."

He turned to face her slowly, a simmering glint lingering in his glasses covered eyes.

"You're in it now. Take a seat." Felicia obeyed immediately.

His voice was low, but deadly. They decided at that very moment, this was the class in which they would not breathe a word. He sounded like the kind of teacher to murder his students and bury the bodies in the school garden at night.

"Now." Everyone sat up straighter, "I am Mr Faustus, and I will be your math teacher. I expect full attention, perfect attendance, and absolutely no incompetence."

Gulps sounded from around the room as his voice went lower and lower with warning.

"If these rules are not fulfilled...there may be some serious consequences."

Shivers cascaded down spines, and even the most disruptive students were silent during the deadly encounter.

"Now for the roll." His terrifying intensity did not decrease.

He called out every students' name, commanding them to also raise their hand so that he could put a face to the name. ( _WHHHYYY? Screamed Eleanora internally)_.

Every name he called, he met the person's eyes. Felicia went first, and refused to make direct eye contact. He did not continue calling names until she did. Ciel went next, and the eye contact lasted far longer than he ever wanted. Rianne was straight after, and she met his gaze with as much intensity she could muster. _Try me, bitch,_ she tried to say with her eyes. Eleanora was last on the roll, and couldn't sit still during the staring match, much to Mr Faustus' annoyance.

"Now that that's over," he stated. "I want you to open your textbooks to page 207 and begin work immediately."

Books were flipped open, and work began straight after. No one wished to see the wrath of this particular teacher. Felicia shared a textbook with Eleanora, and internally complained the whole way through the lesson. Minutes stretched on for hours, before the once annoying bell sounded the end to their suffering.

Mr Faustus continued to sit, watching all the students as they walked out to leave.

"Remember," he called out, "Homework is your responsibility. If you are not up to date with the course, then it is your fault alone."

...And now students were running out of the room.

Ciel had sprinted out as soon as the bell sounded, so Rianne, Felicia and Eleanora had a few precious seconds to themselves down the hallway before where Ciel stood waiting for them.

"Was it me, or did Mr Faustus stare at Ciel way too long to be normal," asked Rianne.

"Considering how creepy that guy is," answered Eleanora, "I wouldn't be surprised if that man was a serial killer."

"Same", agreed Felicia. "I'm never accidentally showing up to math class with you three again."

"I wish I could do the same," complained Rianne.

"Come on you lot!", shouted Ciel grumpily. "We still have a detention with Mr Michaelis, remember?"

"Calm yourself! Detention's at second half of lunch!", corrected Felicia.

"Oh." Ciel embarrassedly muttered. "Well do hurry up, I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

"Coming, coming."

The squad made their way over to their table where Ele and Valentino were already seated.

"Guess what we have," called Eleanora.

"Detention?", joked Valentino, laughing at the mere thought of it.

"Yep." Rianne popped the 'p.'

Valentino seemed to choke on his spit. "You guys, on detention? No way!"

Ele managed to glomp all four of them. "I'm so proud, you've all grown up!"

"Who gave it to you guys?", Valentino asked, curious.

"Mr Michaelis, our new English teacher", filled in Rianne.

"No way!"

"I want to sit down," complained Ciel.

So they all sat down on the wonky seats, and began to chat, until…

"Have you seen the canteen Ciel?", asked Valentino.

"No. I don't really need to either", he answered.

"But you should," pressed Valentino, before dragging the poor midget away.

The girls laughed at the hilariousness of Ciel being dragged by the top of his shirt.

"Now, back to important matters," grinned Eleanora mischievously, "What's going on between you and Val, Ele?"

Ele turned a bright scarlet, not unlike a third degree burn.

"Nothing, I've just been texting him."

"Um, we all text him, Ele," Felicia pointed out.

"No, I mean, 'texting' texting."

"Sexting?", asked Eleanora. "God damn it Ele, that's emotional blackmail!"

"No, not that! We've been hanging out a bit more too…"

"Aww, that's so cute!" Cooed Rianne.

"Ship it!", cried Felicia and Eleanora.

"Hey guys, Val and Ciel are coming back."

True to Rianne's words, Valentino and Ciel came trotting back, a huge smile on Val's handsome face, and a deep-set frown on Ciel's.

"Jeez, talk about juxtaposition," joked Felicia, "am I right?"

Everyone laughed, except Ele. "It's really not that funny." She justified.

The second bell of lunch rang, signalling the start of detention.

"Well, that's our cue to skadoo," laughed Eleanora. "C'mon Ciel, let's go."

The classroom reserved for detention was far nicer than their math room, but was gloomy enough to merit a sense of foreboding. Already seated at the teacher's desk was Mr. Michaelis with his arms neatly folded and several of their class' poems scattered around. He was most likely marking their trash.

Several students were also already in the classroom, eating lunch, doodling on the tables, and talking quietly amongst each other. overall, it looked pretty relaxed.

Our squad took seats all next to each other, and after about five minutes waiting, the detention began.

"So," began Mr. Michaelis. "You are all here for disruptive or immature behaviour," his eyes glared directly at our group at the last one. "So I want each of you to sit here in silence and contemplate your actions and how you will improve them for the future. If you cannot follow that instruction, you will be asked to return tomorrow for a special one on one detention."

With that said, silence resumed, settling like a thick dark cloud. Everything seemed normal (if anything, just a tad boring) before it all went pear-shaped.

One of the girls seated at the front seemed to grow paler and paler, eventually putting up her hand for Mr Michaelis' attention. He nodded, a sign for her to talk.

"Sir, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Why?" He asked. "You had the first half of lunch to sort yourself out. You can wait until the bell goes."

She couldn't.

She sprung from her seat, rushing for the door, but collapsed against the door frame. Mr. Michaelis was up as soon as she twitched, and caught her just as she went to slump across the carpet.

Even from their distance from the event, Rianne, Felicia, Eleanora and Ciel could hear her raspy breaths and see her pale and clammy face.

"She's fainted," whispered Ciel.

Mr Michaelis placed a glove-covered hand to her forehead, and his eyes narrowed.

"Detention is over. No one is to repeat what has happened to anyone outside this room."

They didn't need to be told twice, as the squad exited the room. The bell rang ominously as they made their way back to the table to retrieve their belongings.

"Hope she's okay," mumbled Eleanora.

"Let's just hurry up so we can get to class," stated Ciel, a hard frown adorning his face.

He walked ahead, leaving Felicia, Eleanora and Rianne behind.

 **BONUS:**

"Why are we not at the canteen Valentino?", Ciel asked, clearly annoyed.

A murderous cloud surrounded Valentino, startling Ciel. The easy smile that usually decorated his face had been replaced by an angry frown. Ciel began to fear for what would come next.

"Tell me," he began, "What do you think of Ele?"

 _...That's his question!_ Ciel cried internally.

"She's nice, but I don't really know her. I don't really know anyone in the group yet. Why?" Ciel knew it was a safe response.

Valentino slumped into a sheepish expression. "I-I'm sorry, I just thought, maybe, you liked her? I don't know, she's just a really nice girl, and I….never mind."

Ciel almost felt sorry for him (key word, _almost_ ).

"Look, I'm sorry for being a bit of a jerk. Hey, if you ever need help with the ladies, I'm your man!" He grinned, giving the nice guy pose.

Ciel nodded. "Thanks, I guess…."

"Is there someone you like?", continued Valentino, without missing a beat. "I bet it's Nene, you look and act like her type!"

Ciel went pink with horror. "I - I do not!", he stammered out.

Valentino walked away laughing, beckoning for him to follow. "That's what they all say!"


	5. Chapter 4

Hello dear readers!

Today's chapter is written by the lovely Guest Writer™, featuring the amazing Editor™️

What will happen?

Read on to find out…

* * *

The walk to Religion was filled with uncomfortable silence. When the female trio caught up with Ciel, it became obvious he was deep in thought. And any attempts to initiate conversation, as Eleanora found out, was futile.

And so, the girls led the way to the chapel, casting concerned glances to each other as Ciel lagged.

"What's up with him, you think?", Eleanora asked.

"Dunno, but he better snap out of it quickly - you do not want to be zoning out in religion", Felicia deadpanned.

"I mean, if it's about detention, it's as if he's never seen someone faint before."

They all stopped, and twisted back to face Ciel, whose head was down.

" _Has he?!",_ they wondered.

The Chapel was extravagant, to say the least. Built out of gorgeous sandstone and marble, it was adorned with stained glass representations of the Stations of the Cross. A high ceiling, and rows upon rows of sleek pews led to a cream altar, adorned with the school logo.

The downside though, was the crappy acoustics.

Their teacher, Ms Annafellows, was a stunning woman. We all know what she looks like. Anyway, her face screamed apathy. Her one standout feature though, was the white bandage wrapped around one eye. They thought it was funny how similar she seemed to Ciel.

Ms Annafellows waited until everyone entered the room before droning on about Christianity - like anyone cared.

Ele and Valentino were sitting in the front row, laughing and sitting together like they had something to hide. Eleanora ran up to them and skilfully squished herself between the sickening love birds.

"Hey guys! How was lunch without us?"

"Oh! Well-"

Rianne sat next to Valentino, as Ciel joined her, "don't answer that, we have news!"

"No we do not! We were told not to tell!", Ciel protested.

Felicia scoffed from Ele's other side, "oh please, the rest of the school probably already knows by now."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So! Basically, this girl - she'd be...what year 11? Anyway, she looked really bad, and asked to go to the bathroom - "

"But Mr. I-dont-like-you said no so she tried to get up and leave-"

"But she just collapsed in the doorway! And then Mr Michaelis sent us away!"

Valentino was lost in thought - Ele smiled at the cute way his eyebrows scrunched up when he was being serious.

"Well, it's not uncommon for seniors to faint here, you know. Last I heard, everyone was saying it's all the stress of not wanting to fail the HSC." she said.

Ciel leaned closer, on the edge of the pew as he tried to hear over the crappy acoustics.

"Do they really faint often? I mean - I - surely this isn't a regular happening?" he questioned.

"Weeelll….when I started here I saw two people being taken away on those wheelie bed things. A boy and girl."

Felicia piped up, "yeah I remember that! But ever since then, it's only ever been girls...I guess that _is_ a bit weird."

Ciel stayed silent, eyes now intensely focused on Ms Annafellows, almost as if he was willing himself to tune out.

Valentino finally joined in, having reached a conclusion to his inner musings.

"Well, have you ever heard of the ghost of Princess Euphie? The legend goes that she was a Princess from a foreign land, and built the school for war orphans. But when the school was first established, she went insane and attacked all the girls. She was shot dead and buried right. Under. Our. Feet."

Valentino finally noticed the Chapel was silent, everyone - including the teacher - had stopped to listen to the tale. His face went red, and hid in Ele's shoulder.

"Anyway the point is her ghost still haunts the school, and likes to curse female students, which is why so many are fainting." Rianne finished.

"How could someone be cursed by a ghost? They don't even exist. Don't be stupid." Ciel retorted.

Eleanora giggled as Ciel's frustrations became worse, his eye twitching in anger.

"Would it kill you to shut up and - "

The double doors violently swung open - smashing the walls with a startling boom.

The entire class jumped in surprise (many screamed), and turned to watch the person flauntingly make his way to the altar, where Ms Annafellows, Felicia noticed, sneakily took a nervous step back.

He reached the front, and pivoted gracefully on one foot. Hands on his hips, he was handsome; with blonde hair and striking blue eyes, but the cruel curve of his mouth, and a sinister glint in his eye couldn't help but taint his beauty.

Without waiting for Ms Annafellows to step up and speak, his commanding and dainty voice boomed across the walls.

"Hellooooo~ You may call me Alois Trancy. I'm the new student!" he finished with a wink and a sneaky poking of the tongue. Beside Rianne, Ciel pulled a face of disgust.

"What, didn't make a good first impression on you, did he?" she teased.

"You have no idea." Ciel replied.

Alois seemed to naturally take control of the Chapel, taking his time in inspecting everyone's uncomfortable faces as he decided where to sit. Once he reached the squad's row, his smug smile widened. Ciel however, was finally using his height to his advantage, curling in on himself in an attempt to hide behind Rianne's larger frame.

Nice try, but to no avail.

Alois ignored Ciel, but stared at Rianne in curiosity, before skipping over Valentino. He scrutinized Eleanora for a bit before barely acknowledging Ele.

Then his eyes met Felicia's.

For whatever reason, in their silent showdown, an agreement was met. Alois waltzed down to drop himself right next to Felicia. It seemed he didn't care for personal space. It also seemed that Felicia didn't mind either.

As everyone continued to ogle the unofficial new member of the squad, Ms Annafellows finally snapped out of her stupor, and continued to teach the lesson over the echoed chatter of the uncontrolled students. She didn't seem to care.

While the rest of the squad chatted about everything and nothing - with Ciel cutting in occasionally - Alois dragged Felicia to the pew behind them.

He grasped her soft baby hands and leaned in close - Felicia slowly pulled her face away, as they stared deep into each other's eyes. His lips parted, as he whispered -

"What do you know about Ciel?"

Felicia blinked, and looked away as she tried to understand what just happened.

"Uhh not much. Besides, I barely know you."

Alois's bright face flickered briefly to something much darker, but his smiled returned as he squeezed Felicia's hands tighter.

"Oh! Well, let's be best friends! What's your name?"

"...Felicia."

He giggled, and gave a breath-taking grin.

"Well, now that we're best friends, we are going to do EVERYTHING together!"

"But - my friends -"

"What? Do you like Ciel more?"

She shifted uncomfortably, and glanced back to her friends, all squashed and giggly. The more she stared, the more she felt like she needed to prove something - they were all having a great time without her, no one has questioned her absence. Perhaps sticking with Alois wouldn't be as bad as her brain was telling her it would be. He was lonely, in need of a friend.

She smiled sweetly.

"Of course you're good enough, Alois. I'm not going anywhere."

 **BONUS** :

Ele's phone -

Val: hey el did we have religion homework?

Ele: idk i wasn't listening!

Ele: if you really wanna know ask rianne. she's always on top of that stuff lol

Val: yeah i guess haha

Val: actually i want to ask something

Val: what do you think about the new guy, Ciel?

Val: he seems pretty cool, if a bit outdated.

Ele: and grumpy omg

Ele: just like rianne

Val: you're so mean i love it 3

Val: i can't stop thinking about you…and that chat…

Ele: 333

Ele: i'm ready when you are Val

Val: i was born ready Ele

Val: how about next week? don't forget anything

Ele: your place?

Val: yep! and no one can know ok?

Ele: i won't tell, promise~

Val: i can't wait for our little fun~


	6. Chapter 5

Thank you Guest Writer and Amazing Editor for your amazing chapter~~~~!

It was so dramatic~

Now that I've had a break, it's time for chapter 5! What will happen now~?

Stay tuned to find out...I guess?

~~~~Author-Chan

 **—**

As previously mentioned way back when (chapter one), St Euphemia's Secondary School was one of the most prestigious and expensive schools in the country. As a result, students applied from all over the country (even overseas) just for the chance to attain one of the most recognized school certificates of completion.

This also lead to many students being unable to return home every day. And so, in 1955, four dormitories were constructed, and then renovated every fifteen years, until our students came to the school.

The dorm blocks were situated on the southern part of campus surrounded by weeping willows and rose gardens. The blocks themselves were beautifully renovated from the last series of improvements, so much so that our group had very little to complain about. The dorms could fit up to fifty four students (exactly) per block, and were split between boys and girls.

Our female part of the squad were lucky enough to be roomed together: Rianne, Ele, Eleanora and Felicia shared a large room, built for five students, but held only four. As a result, they had more than enough room to spread out, the last bed being used as a guest bed, or a place to store junk (like last month's biology project). Their room had three bunk beds and small desks for each student. The bathroom was something out of a four star hotel brochure, complete with a bath and shower, underfloor heating, and a toilet that could play K-Pop as you went about your business. All in all, staying at the school wasn't a problem, however, attending the school was.

We now return to our group performing their daily duties, consisting of finish all of maths for the next two weeks _("Hey, we could just daydream in class if we finish it all, sir said he wasn't checking…")_ and Mr Michaelis' unrealistic homework ( _"I swear, that man is a demon!"_ ).

"Hey," announced Ele, her maths book perched within her palm. "I need to go see Seiko."

Seiko was one of the smartest girls (when it came to math), and looked every inch a scholar. From her bushy brown hair to her knee high socks, she always put off an air of intelligence.

"Why?" Asked Rianne, curiosity crawling into her voice.

"Why?" Ele replied, offended. "Cos' I need maths tutoring!" Her voice reached a high pitch in accordance with her annoyance. "Besides, I don't need your permission to go anywhere!"

"Then why'd you ask?" Eleanora pointed out.

"Common courtesy! I didn't think you would treat me like some dumbass ten year old though!"

Guilt thrummed through the group like a vaccine.

"Sorry," mumbled Eleanora. "We're just worried, you know."

Ele sighed as she slung a small bag over her shoulder. "I'm going now."

"Kay!" Smiled Eleanora, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere which had seemed to envelope the room. "See you at dinner!"

"Yep," agreed Ele, before leaving.

The room sat in silence, a rift seemed to have drifted into their relationship.

"So, how did ya'll find religion?" Asked Eleanora, a simpleton who was unused to awkward silence.

"Boring," droned Rianne, Felicia remaining mute. "The most exciting thing was the new student."

Felicia perked up.

"Just for your ears only," began Rianne, a sign that this was a conversation bordering on a private confession, "I didn't like the new guy. He's a little….I don't know, off? He seemed, a little weird and a bit...strange."

"What do you mean?" Asked Felicia, tight lines chiseled upon her soft cheeks.

"I mean that I don't like him."

The room plunged ten degrees.

"So, what do you think we'll have for dinner tonight?" Eleanora pressed, loud and nervous. She had never seen her two friends so bitter, ready to fight. For her, this was strange - they were a tight knit group - weirdos-in-arms, THE squad. _First Ele, now Rianne and Felicia._

Felicia and Rianne continued, giving her no sign that they even heard her topic-changing tactic.

"You don't even know him," rebuked Felicia. "Talk to him first, then make that kind of comment."

"Don't have to." Rianne replied, holding her ground. "I am an excellent judge of character. Plus," continued Rianne, "Why were you hanging out with him during religion, acting all 'buddy buddy?"'

Felicia gritted her teeth. "Don't pull that on me! You and Ciel literally _just_ met at the start of the day, and you're acting all 'buddy buddy' with _him_!"

"So were you!" rebutted Rianne.

"I'm not talking about this right now," growled Felicia. "I'm out!"

She stood up, and exited the room.

"I don't like this," mumbled Eleanora. For her, this was her family. "Maybe, we should all just apologise to each other."

 _I hope so, anyway._

—

By nature, Felicia was a mild mannered person. Yes, she may have gotten mad at people eating yogurt (or custard) and felt slightly disgruntled when Eleanora said 'catacomb' when she meant 'catatonic', but that was beside the point.

She was naturally a kind, patient person. But one of the main things she just couldn't stand was ill-conceived judgements, especially on a person she considered a friend (a barely known friends, but whatevs).

Following the gossip vine, Felicia discovered the whereabouts of Alois, and decided to pay him a visit (after all, she wanted company, but Ele was busy, she couldn't find Valentino and she didn't want to be in the same room as Rianne just yet). So, after wandering through the boy's dorms, she came to the desired room, number 66, and knocked.

She didn't really know what to expect, but the sounds of crashing glass and snapping plastic certainly weren't it.

The door swung violently open, and standing in the doorway like a puffed up flamingo was Alois Trancy in all his booty-shorts glory. He visibly brightened even more at the sight of Felicia, and moved to give her room to enter.

"Well, if it isn't my new friend!" He proclaimed for all to hear (even though there _was_ no one there). "Come in!"

Felicia obliged, happy to be welcomed.

"What brings you here?" He continued, genuine curiosity shimmering in his crazed blue eyes.

Felicia remembered the tiny spat, and could not help the bitterness that permeated her voice. "I had a bit of an argument with Rianne."

Alois looked horrified. "Really? That can't be true, why...I heard that you and Rianne were closer than spiders on a cobweb."

 _What a weird metaphor to use._ She thought.

"Yeah," she supplied. "Can you believe, she thought that you were...strange."

Alois' eyes glinted dangerously, sharp like a knife's edge. Felicia suppressed a shiver. But like the passing wind, the crazed shimmer was gone replaced by a closed-eye smile.

"Is that why you were fighting?"

Felicia scoffed. "She didn't want to try to know you before she made a judgement. Not to mention she's angry at me for being friends with you right off that bat, when she too, became BFF's with Ciel straight after he was introduced."

A strange smile spread across his round face. "Do you think that, Felicia~?"

His voice shook and trembled, croaky at the edges. Felicia could tell it was strained, like he was trying to keep a monster contained within himself.

"No. In fact, I'm angry she thinks that, and that she refuses to consider another stance just because it could prove her wrong."

Alois seemed happy with that response. He quickly scanned the empty room, as if looking for a spy-hole or oddly placed microphone.

"Felicia, since you really are my _best_ friend, let me tell you a little secret~"

Felicia listened in a little more closely (also helped that he leaned down to her ear, his warm breath tickling her lobe).

"Your friends have been brainwashed." He giggled, a sound like nails scraping against her ear drums.

"Ciel," he spat with barely contained loathing, "is evil. He wants - no - _demands_ control. He wants to control your friends."

Felicia's breath hitched.

"I'm trying to save your friendship. Ciel is a worm. He burrows his way into people's lives and steals their free will - your friends are slaves to that parasite."

Felicia couldn't understand that. Sure, Rianne was stubborn, and Eleanora naive, but never stupid enough to fall for something like that.

"How?", she asked.

"Easy." Alois replied slowly. "He takes the place of another friend, someone the rest of the pack considers to be...expendable."

Now Felicia couldn't believe that. She and her friends had been together since they started, and had stood beside one another during thick and thin. They were towering palm trees in a hurricane - no matter how brilliant a new student was, they could never replace her - an original member of the squad.

Alois seemed to sense the internal struggle, and his large orbs narrowed.

"You know why I'm telling you this?" He asked.

Felicia shook her head.

"Because the last school Ciel transferred to, was mine."

Felicia was rapt, she paid him more attention, silencing her inner voice.

" _I_ was the person he replaced in my friendship group, and I had to watch as all the people who had called me their best friend simply left me behind." His voice rose in pitch as he continued, "They threw me away like a bag of garbage - and for what? So that that high and mighty Ciel could claim his rightful throne and dominion over **my** friends!"

Felicia could feel herself shrink away from his shriek of rage.

"Listen to me Felicia!" He cried, "Ciel is using your friends, he is a tapeworm, he will feed off them till they are of no use to him, then toss them away!"

Felicia felt her stomach drop.

"How do I stop it?" She couldn't keep her fear out of her voice.

Alois smirked knowingly. "You, my dear, I have decided to help you. Now that you know what he is planning, we can stop him, and you can have your friends back."

He held his dainty hand for her to grab.

"Be my right hand, and I will free your friends. Trust me - I will not betray you."

She gripped his hand like it was a lifeline.

 _For my friends!_

 **BONUS:**

"I also have cookies~~!"

"Count me in!" She gripped his hand tighter.

Somewhere in the school (probably with Sebastian), Ciel sneezed.


	7. Chapter 6

_My reflection diary - 18/2_

 _Okay, it's the first day of Jesus - I mean, St Em's grade reflection camp, and we have to keep a diary (well, i'm the only one that's bothering…)._

 _Anyways, we started out by catching a coach and driving for about, 3 hours? Seriously, who's idea was it to cram 120 students onto two buses for 3 hours? Don't know, but I'll sue them when i find them._

 _So, we had Rianne and Ciel sitting together (so cute! ), Felicia and Alois were together (they'd been together a lot recently…) Ele and Val (*love is in the air!*) and...I was rather lonely by myself._

 _But, we got there in one piece (haha, pun!) and then we went through the motions of collecting luggage and claiming a tent (we picked the closest to the mess hall/tent, whatever). In my tent we have: me (obviously), Rianne, Felicia, Ele, Val, Ciel and...Alois. Geez, a recipe for disaster._

 _After setting up our shit, we got time to explore. We went as a group because Mr Faustus was there, and there's safety in numbers. Can you believe, the camp is surrounded by 360 degrees of thick ass woodland? We kinda stopped when Ele said that she saw a snake._

 _Then we had some dinner, and had spiritual reflection (where I wrote this diary). Lol, we're doing some meditation now, so I gotta go, I will continue this later…._

 _Later:_

 _Okay, I'm back. Everyone's sleeping (Val's snoring…OMG!). I can't really sleep. Well, I was before, but then Ciel had a nightmare and woke the whole tent up with his screaming (poor kid). It honestly sounded like someone was trying to kill him! Rianne took the poor bugger outside, and now they're just sitting outside the tent in the moonlight. How romantic T-T. Felicia and Alois are currently sharing a really quiet conversation - about what I don't know, but it's really none of my business. I should probably go to sleep…_

 _I'll write later. Bye._

18th February

So, we have to write a reflection of some sort. I decided not to do it at the meeting, as I really don't have anything to reflect over...until now. So, we had just gotten into our tent (it's kinda weird, like, it's a concrete slab with a tarp over the top, with four bunk beds inside) and had all pretty much fallen asleep instantly. Then, a high pitched scream came from Ciel, and I was pretty terrified with just the sound. I woke him up when he began to thrash, and as he sobbed, I took him outside. He owes me for sitting out there in the freezing cold at night.

He was pretty rattled, and I decided to rub circles on his back and give him hugs. As his breathing hitched with fear, I whispered all the comforting things I knew (which weren't much to begin with). After about, what, half an hour, he finally calmed down. I won't ever forget his visible eye, wet with tears and hollow with pain. I wanted to hold him in my arms until the evil of the world disappeared. Instead, I shot him a smile and said, "Nice night, huh?" He gave me such a warm smile. "Yeah, especially with you here." I kinda don't know what to do with myself now.

 _19/2_

 _'Sup. It's me again. Day two, and what a day it's been. Can you believe, we woke up at 6am? That's bullshit. We got given the worst breakfast in the world (they forgot that Rianne was allergic to eggs, so everyone had to donate to her bacon). Then we had groupings. We all had to wait for each teacher to call out our names. We all decided that we wanted to be in Mr Undertaker's group (he's so chill), but to our horror, we were called into Mr Michaelis' (well, Mr Faustus would have been worse…). Then we had to do activities._

 _Then this place became the bane of my existence! We had to do a giant swing and flying fox! Everyone was so excited, but me (and Ciel, but he's much better at hiding his nerves it seems). Anyways, I was feeling quite sick at the thought of being swung over 20 metres in the air, and begged Mr Michaelis to not participate. Rianne and Ele backed me up (bless them), but the stubborn mule that is our group teacher refused. "No, you must participate, it is good for character building." My ass._

 _Basically, I felt really sick just before my turn, so I went back up to him, and once again, told him my condition. He looked like he could've just thrown me into the swing. Before he could yell at me (again) I vomited all over his shoes. I have never felt so apologetic, yet smug at the same time. Maybe a bit more apologetic as Mr Michaelis looked ready to commit third degree murder. Thank God Rianne was there, a big grin on her face (Ciel looked pretty impressed too), and said, "she warned you." I have never seen someone look so regretful, yet annoyed._

 _Long story short, I didn't have to do the swing. However, I did have to do the flying fox (which was probably worse in my books). It was basically a thread of steel (doesn't stop the fact that it's a thread) over a huge gorge covered in trees and pointy rocks. Ele said it was 'beautiful.' I thought it was shit-stain terrifying._

 _About half an hour of Rianne, Ele, Felicia and Valentino coaxing me, I finally manned up and did it. It was pretty funny, I face-planted in the mulch pit at the end of the cable, much to everyone's delight. I actually think I swallowed some..._

 _Mr Michaelis was actually rather nice about it. I thought he would rub it in my face, but actually patted me on the shoulder and gave me a congratulations about "tackling my fears head on" or something. I was too busy marveling over the fact that he helped to dust off the mulch covering my clothes. It was nice._

 _...And reflection time is over. See you later!_

 **February 19th 2017**

 **Kay, its Felicia here. Okay, so I might have been too lazy to write my reflection for yesterday, but whatevs.**

 **So...we are on Jesus camp. I'm with my friends, I guess. It's been OK so far. Highlight - Eleanora puking all over Mr Michaelis' shoes and face-planting in the bark pit. Also, Alois screaming his head off as he swung up on the giant swing. Great day, love love.**

 **I'm actually writing outside of reflection (It was sooooo boring!) in my kinda uncomfortable bed (hammock thing). After dinner, we had what everyone called a 'night hike' (Eleanora's idea, 'night light', but not.).**

 **We ended up clambering through the forest tripping over branches and roots. Strange creatures called throughout the night, and the darkness was suffocating. I pretended not to feel Alois' killer grip on my arm, or the nervous whimpers and shivers.**

 **We reached Campfire Hill (Any guesses as to why it's called that?). It's a weird place, with a huge open space where all the trees had been cleared out, placed around as benches to sit in front of the fire with. Scattered around the area were several fire pits with freshly cut logs already left in preparation to be lit.**

 **It was nice. We chose a fire pit far away from the teachers and other student groups. Mr. Undertaker gave us a box of matches, before drifting away. Alois desperately wanted to light the fire, so we all agreed he could. He giggled the whole time, lost in the dancing flames reflected in his widened pupils - he looked sad, broken.**

 **We all sat around. It was pretty cool. Ms. Annafellows came around with marshmallows, and we were allocated quite a few. Alois sat as close to me as he could (I think he was cold). Rianne and Ciel sat together, Ciel wedged between Rianne and Eleanora. Ele and Valentino sat on the other side of me, cuddling. It was cute.**

 **We chatted about nothing and everything. School, friends, other kids, teachers, our homes, dreams, all spread amongst the hungry tongues of fire, drifting into the loneliness of the night. The air grew dark and depressing, the end of school a very conscious weight pressed upon our backs - this was the last camp - our last chance to just be a group of immature children before we had to face the bared fangs of the world.**

 **Alois seemed to notice the tension, and wasn't very comfortable. And so, he started off a string of scary stories, his being about a horrible fire that burnt and consumed a town, the ghosts of the burnt people rising up and possessing unassuming travellers.**

 **Eleanora joined in - never one to pass up on a storytelling opportunity. She told the story of a terrifying mist which brought with it stomach-churning creatures from another dimension.**

 **Ciel volunteered, and told the story of a soul-sucking demon with an attitude. It was funnier than it was scary.**

 **Ele went last, and told a pant-soaking horrifying tale of demon clowns that roamed the streets at night (it was scary because it was really realistic). Soon, the teachers appeared to tell us it was time to return to the camp. So we made the trek back to our little tent, and went through the motions, before going to bed.**

 **But we didn't sleep. By this point, it was 10 O'clock, and no one had settled down. I kept seeing demented clowns every time I closed my eyes (thanks Ele). As we all sat up awake, Rianne spotted a moving silhouette around the tents, a shadow dark enough to be seen looming outside.**

 **Ciel pumped in the logic: probably some teachers. Alois thought otherwise, claiming it to be the clowns from Ele's story. I know it was stupid, but I was still scared out of my mind. Common sense had run away screaming long ago. Now the stranger was coming closer to the entrance.**

 **We watched as the zip of the tent was slowly lowered down, and all I could think was that Slender Man is gonna get us.**

 **Much to our horror (and amusement) Eleanora leapt into action, tackling the stranger before they could step into our safe zone. Ele, Rianne, Ciel and Alois (and probably me) were screaming/shouting. As they landed, we heard the familiar 'oof' of Mr. Michaelis, and suddenly, the whole situation was just too funny. We burst out laughing, and scrambled outside to see Eleanora sitting on his chest with a threatening fist aimed at his head. Her face was frozen in an expression of shock and complete regret (probably should've looked before she leapt). He was smirking at how stupid we probably all looked, and I found it strange when Ciel and Mr. Michaelis shared a very familiar look.**

 **The next thing we knew, we were ushered back inside and told to go to sleep, lest we wanted detention. Eleanora was as bright as a Christmas bauble, and when Valentino and Ele tried to tease her about it, she snappily replied that anyone would be embarrassed if they had just crash tackled their teacher.**

 **When everyone finally looked to be drifting off, Alois admitted to me that this was the most fun he had had in a long time. "Thanks," He had murmured, laced with sleep. "It's great to have such a close friend." Me too. I had thought, as he fell asleep with his head hanging off the bed.**

 **Well, it's like, 1am now, so I'm going to bed. Night.**

 _20/2_

 _It is the last day of camp. I am currently sitting on a bus writing up the final reflection diary entry of our weird ass reflection camp. This morning was way better than yesterday. Especially since I was on cloud nine after witnessing Ele and Val kiss the night before. So cute!_

 _Speaking of Ele, she was hella tired this morning. Like seriously, she couldn't even stand up straight! Felicia was really concerned, so was Val (surprise surprise). We took her to a teacher, Ms_. _Annafellows, but not much could be done. In the end, she just ended up sleeping through breakfast._

 _Breakfast was waaaay better (they actually had food Rianne could eat without having to fear for her mortal life). The teachers then told us that we had free time until we had to leave (after like, a two hour reflection, of course). The weather was kinda warm, so we all decided to claim the swimming pool. Luckily, everyone thought ahead and brought swimmers (except for Alois, whom Felicia had to persuade to wear booty shorts instead of skinny dipping)._

 _It was pretty cool. We splashed about, and had the mother of all water fights. Half way through, Ele appeared, looking much less pale and healthy. Val was very happy to see her (if you know what I mean), and took his shirt off, revealing his badass abs. Ele was so cute about it, she told him to cover himself up (she was worried about him getting sick, which is super cute! )._

 _After swimming, we all decided to hang out with different people. Literally everyone ditched me, so I decided to hand out with the teachers. Talk about lame._

20th of February

Last day of camp, thank God!

So today on my reflective journal we have another interaction that I really don't know what to do with. After swimming in the pool, Ciel headed off into the woods. I decided to follow him (i am **not** a stalker). I followed him until he reached a clearing, which was a little odd. From his posture, I could tell that something was up. I tried to alert him that I was there by walking loudly, however, even when I tapped his shoulder, he still got startled (I think he was really lost in thought…)

He told me to get lost, and I was really tempted to do just that, but he looked - broken. I felt my heart shatter. I honestly couldn't help myself, and before I knew it, my arms were around him, pressing his head to my shoulder. Soon, I could feel a dampness seeping onto my shoulder, but I chose not to say anything.

After some time of just standing there, he removed himself. He mumbled an apology, and I still, even now, cannot understand what he meant when he said, "I don't want to forget them."

Now I really want to get to know him better.

 **February 20th**

 **Okay, reflection time…**

 **So, after some swimming, everyone went their separate ways. Alois literally dragged me away, and showed me what he called a 'hidey hole.' When I asked him why, he confessed that he liked the comfort that tight spaces gave him. I don't really understand, but he seemed pretty content with it, so I let it slide.**

 **Anyways, we chatted about nothing and everything. He told me about his previous friends, and how he hoped I wasn't like them. I honestly feel like he's an injured child, who's afraid of losing people. I can't help but feel sorry for him.**

 **I told him about my family - how I had the pressure of the family on my shoulders - being the first person to go to uni. Alois listened intently, like every syllable that came out of my mouth was insanely important. Even with my friends, I had never felt so listened to.**

 **Eventually we were called out by Mr Faustus, and we ran like hell, laughing all the way. Afterwards, Alois wanted to play hide and seek, so we did. It was really fun, and he almost fell out of a tree during one of the rounds. I feel like this camp wasn't really that bad…**

 _Okay, I'm really bored, so I might as well document this. We're still on the bus (about 2 hours in) and I've taken pictures! Rianne and Ciel are sitting together, so is Felicia and Alois, and Ele and Val (I am right at the front behind the teachers with a pillow to keep me company T-T). Right now, Ele is leaning/drooling all over Val in her sleep (ewww…). Ciel and Rianne are snoring up against each other (they're both going to have really sore backs after this…) and Alois and Felicia…are playing tick tack toe. Noice. I'm going to try and sleep now. I'm so tired…_

 _I'm kinda sad about school ending. Maybe, after the HSC, we'll all keep in contact, like some big dysfunctional family. Yeah, that'd be so cool, one big and weird, yet happy family! I don't want anything to change._


End file.
